roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin
Kin is the biggest and most zombie populated city on the map. It has the most zombies out of any one location or city, and the worst part, Kin is considered the most survivor-populated city as well. Bandits, Heroes, Survivors, Noobs, Guests, ect. Dangers Union Square Like the sirens in the Pirates of the Caribbean, they attract you with their songs of heroic deeds and unbelievable finds. They lure you deep in their traps, the strong might resist successfully, however, the weak and the newb would surely succumb to the Square's song(Metaphor). Eventually when the weak get lured into the Square, the hoard of military zombies will feast on the weak's flesh and bones. If you are going in the Union Square for whatever reason, pack a lot of ammo and make sure of having a team mate backing you up, or at least have arial (high ground) 'Bandits' Kin is infested with zombies, bandits, survivors and pretty much any kind of person you can imagine. Bandits are smart killers who would kill you with no hesitation. Always scan Kin with binoculars before going in, as Bandits usually takes up sniping position on roof tops. If you spot one, try going behind the building and surprise the Bandit from behind. If you found yourself under fire from a Bandit, get yourself into a building ASAP. As a Bandit myself, I like high vantage points in Kin, make sure you use Binoculars to check the Tower, top of buildings etc. As a trick, if your getting shot from high points, try to locate the shooter and go underneath him or her. They can't see you and you could log off without it being combat logging and keep all your loot. 'Patient Zero' Encountering Patient Zero can go either two ways: Get killed, Get teleported to Kin Hospital, or run away, screaming like a little girl while attending to kill him but ending up committing suicide. 'Architecture' You might not know it, but the buildings are deadly killers. Going on the roof at night, can't really see where you are going and not daring to use a flashlight as there might be camping Bandits with MK-17s. You walk forward and you die from fall damage. 'Zombies' The Zombie spawn rate in kin is the same as in any town, they spawn every 10 minutes or so, but the catch is that in kin there are MUCH more spawns than any other place on the map. Hordes are common in kin, and as explained before, the detection radius (how far they can tell a human is) of the zombies is higher in kin that anywere on the map. *If you're going to loot kin, it is highly reccomended that you take a vehicle, or a buddy or teammate if available. *Always stay on high ground, on top of buildings, on top of cars, on top of tents, anywere that is a safe distance from the zombies *Pack AT LEAST 3 blood bags before entering kin, ESPECIALLY the Union Square. This may seem like a bit too many, but trust me, you'll need them. *Look for surpessors inside tents, by Roadblocks and in other military places. A loud handgun like a USP going off in kin could mean a death sentence. *CONSERVE AMMO. Only fire a weapon when you ABSOLUTLEY need to. *USE MELE WEAPONS AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. (hordes are exceptions) *STAY. IN. THRID. PERSON. Trust me on this one, in kin a zombie is always going to sneak up behind you. Loot Spawn Kin spawns absolutely everything in the game, you can find anything and everything in Kin. Military Packs, Twinkies, Dr. Pepper, MK-17s, MK-48s, whatever. Its a gold mine infested with zombies and Bandits. Gotta have Twinkies ;). Since everything spawns in Kin, no point in adding a list. Patient Zero Also known as "The Phantom of Kin". Patient Zero is thought to be a failed experiment from Trinity, and possibly the first zombie that began the Apocalypse. Unlike Treeclimber, Gusmanak actually did put Patient Zero in the game, and Patient Zero IS confirmed. Want to encounter Patient Zero? This is how I (Iceymans6183) encountered him. 1) Turn on the lights. 2) Make sure you are alone. 3) Loot Union Square at night. (Important) 4) Keep looting 'till the lights turn red. 5) Once the lights are red, head to the middle of Union Square. 6) Patient Zero will appear, and you will hear whispers, your screen will shake, you will hear a heart beating, and Patient Zero will start teleporting around you in circles. This will last for a good amount of seconds. Strangely enough, if you encounter Patient Zero at Union Square, he will not teleport you to the Kin Hospital. Want more Information? See: Patient Zero. Who wants to encounter him anyway? Union Square Union Square is possibly the best thing about Kin. Union Square has a very high loot rate, spawning stuff like M4A1s, MP5s, AK-74s, MK48s etc. Union Square is guarded by Military Zombies, and there are apartment buildings surrounding Union Square. Union Square is the most looted place on the map, due to having very good loot. Bandits and Survivors both visit here. Always be prepared to face zombies, and/or players. The Statue of Kin is located here. Patient Zero can also be found here. There are tents scattered around the area, each holding Painkillers, blood bags, MRE's, and occasional civilian food and water. Kin's Police Station Definitely the most dangerous Police Station on the map. The only difference between this Police Station from the other two from Korri and Vernal, a lot of zombies spawn around here. There is a message on the wall that says "They won't protect you anymore." It is currently unknown who wrote the message. There is a gas station right across from Kin's Police Station. It is located north of Kin, and civilian, military, and police zombies spawn here. It would be a good place to fortify, due to having roof access. It is a good source for both Civilian and Military loot. Kin's Hospital Largest hospital in the game. If you are attacked by Patient Zero and survive, you are teleported here. This is also the largest concentration of Blood Messages (and blood bags) anywhere on the map. Kin's Church Right down the road from the Hospital, it spawns hiking and fanny packs, rifles, handguns, food water and clothing. Useful to somebody who needs some loot. Kin's 2 General Stores Kin has 2 General Stores, one located in Industrial Kin and the other near the Police Station. Kin's Clinic Kins clinic is located in Industrial Kin, a bit northeast from the Sniper Hill. Kin's 2 Fire Stations Kin has 2 Fire Stations as it is a large city. The fire stations tend to spawn military loot on the top of the tower, for whatever reason. Town Hall The Town Hall is located in union square. Disappointingly, lots of civilian loot and little military loot will spawn there. Bandits tend to set up camp on the top of it, and pick off anyone they see. Kin's Transformer Unit Kins Transformer Unit is located in the industrial part of Kin. On the walls, written in blood, reads "The lights won't save you" Metropolitan Kin This part of Kin is where all of the houses are located, plus the Church, Hospital, a Fire Station, and Police Station. Industrial Kin Industrial Kin is the southern part of Kin where all of the warehouses are located, plus a car garage and the Transformer Unit. The Clinic and 1 of the General Stores are located here. The Bunker Located directly above Kins church. Trivia *In the outskirts of Kin, there is a street sign saying "PKthunder Dr." PKthunder designed the comic ads for Apocalypse Rising. *The zombies in Kin have a higher detection radius than the zombies elsewhere, such as Hark or Prison. Ninja is best recommended if you plan to stay in Kin for a while. *A strange occurrence can happen at Kin at night: if the lights are on, they will flicker on and off rapidly and then will completely shut off, then they will turn back on, but this time, they will be red for a while. This signifies Patient Zero has spawned or is spawning. *Kin is Japanese for Gold, as its high quality loot is like gold, which makes the name fitting. *Gusmanak has confirmed the Kin reimagined map is set 25 years after the initial outbreak (Amend map). Kin itself is built where the Forest once was, which explains the red lights phenomenon in Kin which also happened in the Forest. See Also *Hark *Vernal *Kin's Police Station *Kin's Hospital *Kin's Clinic *Kin's Church *Kin's Firestations *Kin's General Stores *Town Hall *Union Square *The Bunker (Kin Reimagined) Category:Major City